Deleana's Legend's: A One Wish sidestory
by Strength.Honor.Love
Summary: This is a side-story for One Wish. Please read chapter 44 of One Wish before reading this.
1. Leviathan's Sword

Deleana's Demon World Legends: 1 Leviathan's Sword

A One Wish Side-story

"Have you ever heard of the Dragon Master Leviathan?" Deleana asked you.

In turn, you giggled, "Yes. I have, but I don't know much about her."

Deleana inquired, "Are you aware of the legend surrounding her sword?"

You asked, confused, "Her sword? No, I suppose, I am not."

She smiled. "Good. Well... there are many rumors surrounding on how the sword came to be. Some say that the gods blessed Lady Leviathan with unnatural powers and she forged the sword herself. Others believe that she forced one-hundred dragons give her their souls and the sword formed on its own accord out of their sufferings. However, the real truth is not so farfetched. As there were many dragon masters before her, the sword was already created. She simply pulled it out of the same stone where it sits now, in the Clearing of Reason. In truth, the sword itself gave Leviathan the godly powers that she is famous for."

You interceded, "Where is this 'Clearing of Power'?"

Deleana smiled slyly. "So, you are indeed interested?"

You nodded, "Obviously."

She rolled her eyes, looking far off into the snowy horizon, "The Clearing of Power is in the center of the forest coming from the west towards Leviathan's mansion."

You smiled inwardly. That was the precise clearing that you, Sesshomaru, and Tiffany ate in on the way towards the mansion, but... there was nothing there. You stared at her with a screwed up expression.

Deleana understanding, spoke, "The sword is of course, invisible."

You folded your arms across your chest. "Really? I don't believe you."

She leaned back in her chair, "For a human to turn into a demon herself and she doesn't believe in an invisible sword. It's inconceivable." Deleana chuckled. "Ever since the Lady Leviathan died, the sword has been invisible and the land around that castle has been barren."

'_The land around the mansion was no longer barren when we left, could that mean... that the sword appeared after we left? Nonetheless I will definitely have to check it out._'


	2. A Wanderer From Another World

Deleana's Demon World Legends: 2

A Wanderer From Another World

Deleana was bored of waiting for you to finish your persistent pondering over her last story, so she went on to fiddle with her hair. Eventually, she settled on keeping it down, as she was unable to find a good way to put it up. Then, she began tapping her foot. "Well… Do you want to hear another tale or not?"

You snapped out of your trance. "Oh… sorry. Please continue."

Deleana relaxed a bit and folded her hands together that rested on her lap. She spoke, with more enthusiasm than you had anticipated, "Awhile ago, I heard a rumor of a powerful wanderer who had claimed to have been to other planets. He said that he had seen many creatures of unusual kinds. One creature, he spoke of, was a phoenix. They are quite legendary for making love potions and hence are nonexistent in this world. You have heard of them, yes?"

You nodded.

She closed her eyes and continued, "The man said that 'they were the most beautiful creatures for their fiery red feathers were as smooth as silk and eyes gleamed of silver, melted down into its most beautiful form; they shined like liquid starlight.'" She sighed, in remembrance, "He told of another world, similar to this one. 'The demons there', he said, 'had neither government nor ruling king'. He said that 'most of the demons were weak, so they did not bother to fight.'"

You were quite curious about this demon, "Please tell me his name." Deleana's eyes were kind and her voice, sweet; speaking like she was in love. She sighed, "That was when I met Satsuye. We were both enchanted by the strange demon. I do apologize, I was too preoccupied over Satsuye's beautiful eyes to ask his name or even remember his face." She sighed again and you knew, with certainty, how she felt.


End file.
